rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon (Warrior Women)
The Amazons, sometimes known as Amazonians, are a race of all-female metahumans blessed with the protection of the Old Greek Gods. Originally charged with bringing peace and compassion to the race of men after the corruption of Ares, the Amazons became Warrior Women after Ares directed Heracles to capture and ravage the Amazons. Having ultimately failed their divine duty, the Gods directed the Amazons to an isolated island to prevent the release of the many monsters known in Greek mythology as a new way to protect the world. Protected by the isolation, the Amazons spend their time training for their next ultimate purpose. History Creation The Old Gods of Greek Mythology settled on Earth in what is known today as modern Greece. Three thousand years ago, five of the female Olympian Goddesses (Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite) shaped clay into the first Amazon warrior women, intending them to serve as their messengers to man's world in the name of peace and justice. They were intended to help man to find love and compassion after their corruption by Ares, the God of War. The Amazons founded the city-state of Themyscira as their home. As part of their duties, the Amazon women served to protect men from the horrors of many monsters, some known to Greek mythology while others going unspoken and unrecognized. Heracles Ares decided to bring ruin to the Amazons, twisting the purpose of Heracles and his army in order to capture and enslave the Amazon women. Seeking the aid of the Gods, Hippolyta was able to convince Athena to help release the women from their plight; however, instead of keeping the promise of refraining from seeking vengeance, the Amazons took the ways of savagery learned from man and sought to punish Heracles and his army for their crime. Ultimately, the Gods decreed the Amazons would fulfill a new purpose, isolating them in the protection of a remote island while charging them as guardians of Doom's Doorway to keep monsters from threatening the world. While protected by divine measures from being detected by the outside world and free from war, the Amazons were nonetheless banished to remaining in their new home forever. Characteristics Physicality Similar in appearance and build to human females, the Amazons are classed as metahumans due to their far superior physical qualities. * Strength: Amazons are greatly stronger than conventional men and women, capable of lifting great weights and dealing powerful blows in battle. * Speed: Amazons are much faster than ordinary humans, with sufficient speed to catch up to fleeing animals or outpace the fastest runners. * Agility: One of the more notable qualities of Amazons due to their intense training, the agility displayed by these warrior women is quite impressive. * Endurance: Amazons are capable of enduring tremendous physical punishment, able to last in combat even when receiving grueling injuries and being able to withstand many diseases. However, they are still susceptible to some forms of conventional attack such as modern military weapons. * Regeneration: When an Amazon is wounded, she is able to recover much quicker than a human, typically able to heal and get back into fighting action within a matter of days. * Stamina: Amazons, through their extensive combat training, are able to outlast just about any known combatant in lengthy engagements no matter the odds. * Beauty: Seen as being blessed by the Gods with immense beauty, Amazon women are regarded as attractive by any man, with even homosexuals admitting their unremarkable beauty. * Compassion: Known for their original purpose and ability to love, the Amazons are adept at making peace in dire conflicts.